


A Hard Night's Work

by ycnderes



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, LIGHT ren/strade, don't read for that you'll be disappointed, knifeplay cw, pregnancy mention cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycnderes/pseuds/ycnderes
Summary: request: Lol i have no idea how to phrase this but, Could you write something where strade thinks its about time That he, ren, and mc "get to know each other better"? preferably nsfw with a fem mc but you don't have to!





	A Hard Night's Work

What a good fucking night it’s been.

 

Strade waves at the camera, last one for the night, and turns it off. He takes a moment to check the video’s stats.

 

Lotta viewers tonight, and he feels fucking giddy when he sees how much they’ve paid tonight. The woman on the floor isn’t alive, but he doesn’t mind as he nudges her with his foot. “Look! They liked you so much,” he says.

 

The dark empty sockets seem to stare at him as he chuckles. “Too bad you can’t do another show, you and I coulda made a lot of money.” He says offhandedly as he clicks on the screen to transfer the money to his accounts.

 

He looks at her again and smiles. Man, what a good fucking night!

 

He doesn’t even bother cleaning up, right now is more a cause for celebration than for cleaning, but he feels so good and amped up, like he could take on the world. And he knows exactly what he wants.

 

So he doesn’t wash the gore from himself, lets the blood dry until it stretches his skin taut and cracks against his muscles and tendons. He goes into the living room and calls for you and waits by the doorway.

 

\---

 

Nobody can hear it from outside, and Ren tells you that he’s never once heard anyone, but you feel like you can hear the screams from below.

 

It’s probably your imagination. But the hours pass and you can’t help but shudder at what must be going on down there. You try to focus on other things.

 

Ren is in his room, doing god knows what, and you try to read.

 

Try to ignore what you must be imagining.

 

Then, after it’s been going on for far too long - but you can’t sleep, you cannot go to sleep while Strade is in the basement doing those things. It may be irrational, but you fear if you fall asleep during it, you’ll wake up down there. But, you hear the basement door open. You can hear Strade’s heavy footsteps, even on the carpet -- he must’ve not taken off his boots yet -- and he calls for you.

 

His voice sounds cheerful enough, and you hope selfishly it’s been a good night for him, but he always sounds cheerful. Even when he’s not. So there’s really no way of knowing what mood he’s actually in.

 

You feel scared, but you’re always scared when it comes to Strade. You walk into the living room and he grabs you.

 

His hand spans across your throat and he slams you into the wall. You scream in surprise but try not to struggle, try not to make him mad.

 

He gets close, and he hasn’t washed at all and he smells like copper and body odor and you nearly gag when he leans close and kisses you. His hand cups your cheek and squeezes it hard, his other reaches down and slides into your underwear. Thick fingers probe into you, and you hate how the roughness is quickly making you wet.

 

He ends the kiss by biting down on your bottom lip, you moan until he bites too hard and you cry out, tears already starting to fall down your cheeks. He laughs and licks a sticky stripe up your face to your tears.

 

He must decide you’re ready enough then as he pushes you across the arm of the couch and pulls your underwear down to your knees. You hear the clink of his belt behind you and try to calm yourself. Your hands clench and unclench against the couch fabric as you feel the head rub against you. You let out a broken moan and push back just the smallest bit.

 

Strade laughs, “No, no, little girl. Stay right there.” And on the word ‘there’, he pushes into you. It’s not as rough as he normally is, but you’re wetter than usual. Probably because you haven’t seen a knife or a power tool yet. He speeds up until he’s hammering into you. His dick in you for a moment and then ripped out and shoved back in.

 

You gasp and cry and moan and you try to enjoy it, even though sometimes it hurts. And then he nearly comes to a stop.

 

You look behind at him, but he’s looking down the hallway. “Come here, Ren!” He says. He’s smiling, and it looks slightly unhinged, but that might be all of the blood.

 

Ren slinks into the room, his cheeks red as he looks straight at Strade and ignores you. Your face burns too, but neither of you will ever fight Strade on this.

 

Strade pulls out of you with a wet ‘pop!’ and you accidentally whine, hating yourself for that empty feeling. He pushes you until you fall halfway onto the floor and directs you to get onto the couch. You sit there and he prods at you until your legs fall open and you can’t hide your wet cunt.

 

“I think,” Strade starts. “It’s about time you two crazy kids got to know each other better!” He claps his hands together and looks between them.

 

Ren’s ears are down, he doesn’t look at you but his glare could light the floor on fire. You know when you came along he hadn’t exactly ever liked you. You’d taken too much attention away from him. Good or bad, you wish that he still had all the attention. But that’s not what Strade wants right now.

 

He stands there between the two of you, the silence getting louder every second. “What are you waiting for?” He asks Ren, and it sounds gentle. It sounds like two friends who’ve known each other for years, but every soft thing from Strade is dangerous, and Ren knows that.

 

So he doesn’t say anything, just steps closer until he’s between your legs. He doesn’t bother undressing, just unzips and pulls it down enough to release his cock. It’s barely hard, and you wonder what’ll happen if he can’t get it up in time.

 

Ren refuses to look at your face, and normally -- if this had been anywhere close to a normal situation -- you would’ve been a little insulted. But his head brushes against your lips, and you can’t bring yourself to care anymore. He runs it up and down your slit, and pumps at it until it’s finally hard. It’s less girthy than Strade’s, but longer by a good few inches.

 

Finally, he hisses as he pushes into you and he’s slow to start up much of a rhythm, but you can hear him growl under his breath when he starts to pump into you.

 

Then he lifts one of your legs and puts it onto his shoulder. He shoves you down onto the seat of the couch, and crawls up next to you so he can really fuck you. And he does, in and out and in and out and then he picks up speed.

 

And you look at Strade, which is a mistake as always; he’s pumping his own dick in his hand. His tongue is out and he’s drooling slightly. He looks like an idiot, which is dangerous because he’s not an idiot. Not at all.

 

Your gaze must’ve been on him too long, Ren growls low in his throat and his claws pierce into your sides and you immediately look back at him.

 

He’s now looking at you, dead in the eye. His face is still red, but now it’s more in exertion than embarrassment. His hair falls into his face and you reach up to brush it away from his eyes, and he grabs at your hand. He sniffs at the inside of your wrist, and licks it before biting into the soft flesh.

 

You scream as blood wells up and runs down your arm, and Ren licks it up. His tongue lathes at the wound, all while he stares straight into your eyes and pounds into you, and his dick rubs just the right way and you stiffen up and your release hits you hard.

 

It rides through your body, and tears start to fall again when Ren doesn’t give up, doesn’t give you a moment to focus on it and completely fucks you through it.

 

Strade, maybe tired of being out a third wheel, reaches over to fondle your breast. His fingers brush against your nipple and it stiffens, and Ren snaps.

 

You wouldn’t have believed it if you hadn’t seen it, but the moment Strade touches you, Ren bites him. His sharp teeth plunge into Strade’s skin and just like that he lets go.

 

He seems to burrow closer to you. His hips never stop snapping into you, but he knows what he did. You all know what he did; Strade’s bleeding.

 

His arm is bleeding, and he rises up a bit and looks at it. Then looks at both you and Ren.

 

Ren doesn’t fight when Strade punches him straight in the face.

 

It’s a hard hit, and Ren slips out of you and falls halfway off the couch. Strade shoves him the rest of the way off the couch and sits in his spot. He snarls when Ren tries to get up.

 

“Stop. I have a different job for you.” He gestures to his cock, and Ren doesn’t say anything, just obeys.

 

Strade lets out a loud, happy moan and fists one hand into Ren’s hair, and he holds still so Strade can fuck his mouth.

 

Strade then looks at you, and his smile is slow and happy.  _ What a fucking snake _ , you think. And it must show on your face -- because you refuse to believe he can read your mind -- and he digs into one of his pockets and pulls out a switchblade.

 

He flicks it open, and brings it close to your cunt. “Do you want this in you?” He asks you. His tone is light, but his eyes are watching you too closely.

 

You shake your head. “Please, Strade -” Your voice catches in your throat as the knife’s blade dips against your slit. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s so close. “Please, I don’t want that.” You beg him.

 

“No?” He asks, pulling it a few scant inches away from your soft body. “You sure?” He sounds confused, and you hate him with every fiber in your body. “Your cunt likes having things in it, a lot. You sure you don’t wanna fuck this knife?” He asks again.

 

You shake your head and tears are starting again, but that seems to appease Strade. He pushes Ren away from him, and pulls you up and onto his lap.

 

The saliva on his dick cools from the air, and it feels like slime as you’re lowered onto it. You groan as it forces into you, it hurts. Strade looks around you and waves at Ren. “Thank you for your help, little fox.” He says jovially. “Now go to your room, time for the adults now.”

 

Ren nods, doesn’t look at you, and you can hear him walking into the hallway. His door squeaks as it opens, and then it shuts.

 

Now, it’s just the two of you, again.

 

Strade grins and slides his hands up and down your sides. “He got a lil’ riled up earlier, didn’t he?” He murmurs as he pulls you close. Your head rests on his chest, and he pats your hair. His dick throbs once or twice, but he doesn’t pull out of you.

 

“Don’t want him getting the wrong idea,” Strade says finally.

 

You nod against him.

 

“Don’t wanna come home one day to find you pregnant with a bunch of little foxes, right?” His fingers tangle in your hair, but he just pulls lightly. Enough for it to sting, but it’s almost an affectionate thing, coming from him. “I’d have to drown ‘em, the lil’ monsters.” He chuckles and you close your eyes tight. Focus on your breathing.

 

He lets go of your hair and pats you again on the top of your head. His hands then come around your waist. It must’ve been a good night, you think. as he starts to fuck you again in earnest.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://ycnderes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
